


You're My K-Pop Star

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Day 3 Prompt:Gaming / watching a movie together---Jongdae will always be Minseok's K-Pop Staror, drabble with Minseok having the K-Pop Star appdoes this count as gaming





	You're My K-Pop Star

Jongdae watched Minseok on his phone, frowning as he tapped the same seeming repeatedly pattern over and over again. He had been on his phone for a while, confused, and looking annoyed, and Jongdae finally got up from where he had been watching television, collapsing on the couch next to him. Minseok didn’t even seem to notice him and Jongdae leaned over to lean down for a kiss. “Stop, I’m trying to finish this damn game.”  
  
“Why are you suddenly so obsessed with phone gaming?” Jongdae sighed and collapsed on the couch; Minseok shifted so he could put his head in his lap, and Jongdae smiled softly, running a hand through Minseok’s hair. They were silent for a moment, and Minseok pursed his lips. “I need hearts on this stupid app.”  
  
“What app?”  
  
Minseok sighed and finally closed the game and opened another app, tapping the back of his phone as he waited for the hearts he needed to pop up. “K-Pop Star.”  
  
Minseok tapped away and opened a page on Jongdae, full of photos and YouTube links of him, and Jongdae smiled as Minseok put all the hearts he had just earned into his page. Jongdae blinked a little and smiled, and Minseok chucked his phone on the couch, rolling over onto his side, smiling softly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Minseok chuckled softly and looked up at Jongdae with a soft smile. “I’m nearly always first, or have been this month. You deserve some hearts for the amazing boyfriend you are. You’ll always be my K-Pop Star, Kim Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae blushed and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Minseok’s lips. They held it for a few seconds before Jongdae pulled his phone out. “So, K-Pop Star?”  
  
Minseok laughed and smacked Jongdae’s chest, smiling wide before they settled down on the couch, cuddled close, holding each other tightly.


End file.
